Radio Talk Show 2
by Edwardgirl14
Summary: The cullens are back, answering your questions. please read and review.


**The Cullens Radio Talkshow!**

1) Monkeyman-Emmett

2) Beautiful_Rose- Rosalie

3) Pixiegirl-Alice

4) Emotional_Jazz- Jasper

5) Bellalover-Edward

6) Clumsygirl-Bella

7) Momma_Bear-Esme

8) Father_Bear- Carlisle

**You are on the Cullen Radio talkshow! You are on the Air**

**This is Father_Bear speaking!**

**We are answering questions!**

***On the air, everyone clicks on their microphones***

_And we are on the air, answering your questions that you have emailed to us, bring on the good ones baby! This is MonkeyMan, First Question._

**Hey, just wanted to say ****im a huge fan of the show......and I have a question for Bellalover, What is it like going around in the mall, hearing all the thoughts of people you have never met?-Gracie**

Hey gracie, *chuckles* thats a good question....whats it like you ask? Well its fun, but Its very distracting.

Humans and there hormones *Chuckles*. They just can't stop thinking about me in dirty ways, but whats funny is that they have no idea I can hear what they are thinking. But it can be very annoying at times.-Bellalover

**This question is for anyone of the Cullen boys.**

**I**** poured glitter all over my boyfriend. It looked nice but it wouldn't stay on, so how are do you get your glitter to stay on your bodies?-Glitter_my_bf**

Umm.....are you really serious????-Bellalover

Hahahahaha, you think that we put glitter on our bodies? No, this is all natural!-Monkeyman

Glitter_my_bf, I think you need to go to a doctor and get a check up.....maybe even a cat scan. -Father_bear

This is.....an odd question....-Emotional_Jazz.

**When I have kids, Im going to name them after the you, the Cullens. But I was wandering.....Im just planning on having three, so who's names should I choose?-Loving_the_Cullens.**

Well.....Of course you should use my name, it's an original.....a classic....-Monkeyman.

Well, it just depends if you have girls or boys...-Clumsygirl

I have no comment.-Pixiegirl

Next question.

**For Edward, I'd fall down flights of stairs and through a 7 story window for you anyday! I had one of my friends push me down an elevator shaft, and I was wandering why you didn't ever come for me????? You didn't catch me. :( Im in the hospital as we speak. -Broken_to_pieces.**

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! oops! I mean LOL!!!!-**MonkeyMan

Im sorry that you are hurt.......but that is your fault.....not to be rude....I think you might want to see a therapist...it might help the wanting-to-kill-your-self-for-me feeling....BUT SERIOUSLY, YOU NEED HELP!!!!! I will pay for it myself, just go!-BellaLover

Read the next question Monkeyman.

**Dear BellaLover, What would you do if someone painted your volvo purple???? And I know who done it?- from Scared_as_Hale.**

**WHAT?!!! **Who would have painted my.......**EMMETT!! (turns to see Emmett on his laptop, typing in his question) YOU PAINTED MY CAR!! IM GOIN TO......**-BellaLover

Edward calm down, you don't want to tear him limb from limb, you would feel bad about it lator.-beautiful_Rose

Jazz, do something!-Pixiegirl

*laughing, but trying to calm Edward*-Emotional_Jazz

Ok we will go ahead and get to another question, we will figure out the damages lator, everyone sit back down in your seats.-Momma_Bear.

**I was wanting to know.....Why did you (Emmett,Edward, and Jasper) have a war with tampons and pads?? (**_** you need to go read **_**War of the Straws and Sandwiches.**** Its awsome! I added it to my favorite stories and laughed so hard! Go check it out, its worth it!:) **

.......Um.........no comment....-BellaLover

Yeah, I....Um, I didn't know what they were until I looked under the sink in mine and Alice's bathroom. Then she explained it to me.......and where they...go *grimaces* Ick! But the war had already happened before my darlin Alice told me. FYI **EMMETT STARTED IT!!!!!! -**Emotional_Jazz

OH WHATEVER! I SO did not start that.......ok maybe I did start it, but come on it was AWSOME! So you both know what a pad and a tampon is? I still don't know.I saw a boy stick the cylinder shaped one in his nose.......... Anyway I just found them in Bella's purse.......sorry Bella, I was looking for that chewy stuff you put in your mouth, you know that pink stuff, and you blow bubbles with it?.-Monkeyman

You went through my purse? UGH! Emmett it's called gum, G-U-M! Last time you had gum, you were trying to blow bubbles, and one got so big, and popped getting it all over you, your hair, and your room. Rose was not happy that you got it EVERYWHERE. You came out telling Rose to lick it off, and that you were a hot Huba Buba!-Clumsygirl

We are getting off subject here!-pixiegirl

**This is for everyone, I wanted to know what is your fav. Song?-Music_Lover**

I know what Edward's is......'Its Like a virgin!'-MonkeyMan.

**IT IS NOT! **I love music, so I can't choose my favorite.- BellaLover

My fav song is Praise you in this storm by casting crowns.-Momma bear.

I love so many songs....its hard to pick.....but I like My humps, milkshakes, BurgerKing Rap, Get low...(Continues for 15 min)-Monkeyman

OK! They asked for one favorite song! gosh! I love the song Boys, boys,boys or Love story !-Pixiegirl My fav. singer is my Jazz. *smiles at Jasper*

Mine would probally be ,Love life or Don't take the girl. Anything country, and that has meaning like romance. I love to sing Goodmorning beautiful, to Alice every morning.-Emotional_Jazz

Anything by Lady Gaga-Beautiful _Rose

Hmmmm....I guess Message from your heart by Kinna Grannis. But I love Edward's song he wrote for me.-Clumsy girl.

Daddy's Hands-Father_Bear

**Favorite Tv show?-I_Love_Tv**

SPONGEBOB!-MonkeyMan

America's next top Model-Beautiful_Rose

The shopping channel.....or What not to wear.-Pixiegirl

Im to busy watching Alice to watch tv. She is more important. But I do like the outdoors channel or CNN.-Emotional_Jazz

Mysterious Diagnosis, or The Untold Stories of the E.R .-Father_Bear

Home and Garden, or Trading spaces.-Momma_bear

I don't really watch tv, but when I do I watch CSI, cops, or sports.-Bellalover

Anything on TLC, or Lifetime.-Clumsygirl

**If you had to choose between Love or Wealth, which one would you choose?-Chooser**

Love-Bellalover

Love-Emotional_Jazz

Love-Pixiegirl

Love-Momma_Bear

Love-Father_Bear

SPONGEBOB...........but I love Rose-MonkeyMan

Love, but Emmett Spongebob wasn't a choice-Clumsygirl

Wealth-Beautiful_Rose

*Gasp* EVIL ROSE!-everyone

I love money!-Beautiful_Rose

Im hurt Rose! How could you!-Monkeyman

Im out! *clicks his microphone off and storms out of the room*-MonkeyMan

Emmie wait! I didn't mean it!*Runs after him*

ummm...next question.-Father_bear

**How would you feel if you had a stalker? Because I stalk all of you!-#1 stalker**

Um....Im a little freaked out at the momment......but Im warning you, get to close and I will have to hunt you down!-BellaLover

If you touch Alice, I will Kill you! I don't even want you looking at her, don't even glance. Touch her, or anything that belongs to her, and I will rip your hands off!-emotional Jazz

I don't like the idea of having a.....*grimaces* stalker....Jazz!!! *Hugs Jasper tight in her arms* They are freaky! I don't want to hurt anyone, but I will if I have to. Plus I will wack you with my purse, and believe me....Its not light! It will hurt-Pixiegirl

**Dear Clumsygirl, Man did you know that you are smokin HOTTTT!!! How bout you drop that old man of yours, and date a real man! He can't offer you what I can, so come back to me!-From Mikie&Bellz4ever-in-love.**

**MIKE!!!!!** I don't want to date you! IM MARRIED! I will always love Edward! I will never love a Whimpy Little, Crusty butt like you!! STAY AWAY! I LOVE E-D-W-A-R-D not Mike, sorry. GO HIT ON JESSICA, OR LAUREN!

YOU ARE A WHIMPY RETARDED TURD!!!!! I THINK EMMETT MIGHT HAVE POOPED YOU OUT!! I HATE YOU, AND I WISH I COULD JUST RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!

EWWWIE! DON'T TALK ABOUT THE P WORD!!!-Pixiegirl

You are freaking my wife out! Stop doing that! -Emotional_Jazz

**Im feeling very depressed...I need someone to talk to. Im looking out the window at a bird...he's eating a worm. Im from Alaska, we don't see birds very often. Is this ? Are you depressed?**

Um....Carlisle, I think you need to take care of this one.....he's a weirdo...-Bellalover

This is our website that you leave questions on, and we answer them on our talkshow. We aren't depressed, we arnt werido's like you, and this is not the website that you are looking for. But you do need to see a therapist.

This talkshow is getting weirder and weirder....-Bellalover

**ALICE! BABY! It's your number one fan, GIRL! HAhAHAH! I want us to be besties!!! I want to meet your brothers! hehehe especially Edward! Hey Eddie poo! I love you! hehehehe ;) by the way, im a guy, if you get what that means sweetie!-from happyplum.**

*Growlz* Im not liking this.....-Emotional_Jazz

Im not gay like you!!! Im married to a beautiful woman, WOMAN! Im not gay, DON'T CALL ME EDDIE POO, AND I DON'T LOVE YOU! Leave my sister alone, If you try anything, like stalking her, or anything, I will hurt you, and Im just warning you her Husband is ready to pounce, just so you know. And you name should be changed to gayplum.

*On the website, happyplum has changed his name to Gayplum.*

**Hey, Im listening to the show, and thats when I heard MonkeyMan leave. Where is he, is he ok? I hope he isn't hurt to bad. How could Rose be so mean. Bellalover, tell me monkeymans ok?-Nicegirl**

Dear Nicegirl, He will be ok....*Alice interupts*-Bellalover

WOW! Yeah, he will be......more than fine.....ewww! *Just finished seeing her vision*-Pixiegirl

What did you see Ali?-Emotional_Jazz

Oh, *reads Alice's thoughts* Yes, Nicegirl, he is....very happy at the moment if you get what I mean.....him and Rose are in the janitors closet....playing checkers...-BellaLover

At least we know they are not mad and back together.-Pixiegirl

Playin....checkers?? IM GREAT AT CHECKERS! I WANT TO PLAY!!! I hope they don't mind me playin!!!!-Father_Bear.

No! Don't! Not that kind of checkers!!!-Clumsygirl

_*Carlisle runs out of the room and into the janitors closet, and opens the door to see a half dressed Emmett and Rose, making out.*_

_DAD!!!! GET OUT!!! WHY ARE YOU IN HERE! *Slams the door closed*_

_*****_Carlisle walks back into the recording room, walking very slow with wide eyes*

They arn't playin checkers......they playin games....but not the fun kind........my eyes are burning.....Ive had enough for today.....im going home......Father_Bear *clicks of his microphone and walks out*

I better go make sure he is ok.....Im out, thanks for listening.-Momma_bear

Well, I guess we are done for today, we will be back next week at 5. Thanks and we are out!

*Everyone clicks their microphone off and leaves.*

Thanks for reading, please review.:) I hope you enjoyed this, and please read more of my stories. thank you.


End file.
